


The The Fic Fic

by knightsten



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: Dan and Phil have some fun on tumblr ;)PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, I JUST GOT BORED AND THIS HAPPENED





	1. ;)

"Hey Dan, let's do another tumblr video!" Phil suggested. Dan slowly turned around in his chair. "Phil, do you remember what happened last time?" Phil smirked. "Yeah, that's why I want to do it again." Now Dan smirked. "You silly little shit. C'mon."

They sat in front of the camera and started recording.

They said how they were going to be going onto tumblr again. Opening tumblr, they saw all the terrifying and beautiful pictures their fans had made.

Some were stories.

Dan stopped scrolling on one titled, "The (something) Fic".

Phil said, "The (something) Fic? Let's read it!"

But Dan stopped him. "Phil, stop the video." Phil turned off the camera.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"I've read this before." Dan said.

Phil looked at him through the side of his eye. "What happens...?"

Dan smiled and kissed Phil's lips.

Once he pulled away, Phil smiled and Dan replied, "We fuck."

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. ;;)

Phil was confused. "What?"

Dan smirked and got closer to Phil. He whispered in his ear, "You heard me. We fuck."

Phil knew what he meant, and smiled. "Oh." He kissed Dan's cheek, slowly kissing towards his neck. Dan whimpered.

Phil backed away. "Oh, I'm sorry Dan, I just-"

"YOU BIT ME!" Dan yelled.

"What?" Phil asked. Then he saw Dan's neck start to bleed out of two small holes.

Dan collapsed and lay on the ground, not moving in a puddle of blood.

Phil tasted something metal-ish in his mouth, and spit out a bloody piece of skin.

Phil screamed.

He sat up in bed. A nightmare! Thank god it was only a nightmare!

Phil quickly got out of bed and went to check on Dan. He slowly opened his door, and saw that Dan was safely sleeping.

Phil smiled and walked over to Dan. He kissed his roommate's forehead.

Dan would never know how in love Phil was with him.

Dan's eyes flicked open as Phil was walking out. "Phil..." He groggily called. Phil turned around, turning red. "Yeah?"

Dan got out of bed and walked to Phil. "Did you just... kiss me?" he was still half asleep.

"Uh... no..." Phil stuttered. Dan smirked and said, "Yes you did!"

"N-no I didn't!" Phil said rather loudly.

Dan smashed his lips into Phil's. Passionately, they made out while slowly shifting to the bed.

Phil laid Dan down. Dan parted and said, "Do you wanna do another tumblr video?"


End file.
